


Creampie

by AllfortheKing



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Threesome, prostitute play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllfortheKing/pseuds/AllfortheKing
Summary: 新人影星因在电影《埃及艳后》中过于暴露导致家中醋海翻江不得不同意父兄的男妓play作为补偿。





	Creampie

**Author's Note:**

> 奥斯瓦尔德发现自己喜当爹，而养子马丁其实是自己的侄子。伊桑知道真相后就成了科波特父子的床上玩物（并不）。

在门被敲响之前，奥斯瓦尔德就知道他点的应召来了。  
他先闻到了那孩子的信息素——应召们惯用的小伎俩——跟大多数的Omega一样是甜的，不过没那么腻，带点果香又掺杂酒气，像酿制的黑葡萄，不能说不是道好点心。  
他一定提前做过功课，奥斯瓦尔德想，却没有出声允许他进来。这孩子知道他的恩客对待自己的东西时会宽和些，所以事先染上了他的味道，想以此换取些优待。  
他的如意算盘打错了。企鹅人今天心情很不好，不打算优待任何人。  
“科波特先生？”敲门声又响了起来，说话者明显在紧张，声音细细的，有些颤抖。难道他是第一次出来接客吗？  
“进来。”奥斯瓦尔德终于开口，他把手里的文件放去一边。门打开了，走进来一个高瘦的青年。  
“你真的是Omega？”房间那头的雇主皱起眉。青年的形象跟那些娇小柔弱的Omega真的差了太多，个头在Alpha里都算偏高，人也并不丰腴，可想而知搓揉起来的手感不会很好。  
“……我是，先生。”青年有点难堪地低下头。这不是第一次被质疑性别了，他还在家里的时候就被没有血缘关系的兄长嘲笑说空长了副让女孩子尖叫的皮相，内里还是个缠着鸡巴吸精的婊子。  
“我叫伊桑，先生。您、您是我的第一位客人。”青年尽力想要藏住声音里的羞耻，可事实是一进门他就被房间里的气味冲得腿软，这对一个禁欲半年、临近发情期的Omega而言可不是什么好事。他觉得口渴，下意识把皮草披肩拢得更紧了些。  
“你不是我偏好的类型。”奥斯瓦尔德冷酷地说，伊桑因惊恐而睁大了眼睛，“哪里来的自己回哪里去。”  
“您、您不能这样！”没经验的青年愣在原地，“我不能就这么离开——”  
回答他的是冰山暴君的一记瞪视。一股冷冽的信息素暴怒般地撞了过来，像是冰杯中盛着烧喉的烈酒，他腿一软直接跌坐在地毯上。  
棒极了，他的第一次也是这么交出去的。伊桑回过神来，手忙脚乱地开始解身上的衣服，价值不菲的披肩胡乱扔在地上：“求您、求您看看我，您可以试用，真的，您不会后悔的……”他语无伦次地哀求，“别这样赶我出去，先生，您已经让我发情了，我会在大街上当众发情的……”  
现在奥斯瓦尔德知道这年轻人为什么要在上衣外加披肩了。他胸口的弧度柔软隆起，得靠披肩才能遮掩。这下他倒是不怀疑青年的性别了，但说真的，除了自家养大的小崽子，他还没对别的Omega动过什么恻隐之心。  
“先生…”伊桑上半身已经赤裸，手搭在腰上，迟疑着没有继续脱，“求您试一试……”  
奥斯瓦尔德的眼神几乎是钉在那条细窄得出奇的腰上，手里的钢笔敲打桌面：“全部脱掉。”  
他依然没有真正答应。伊桑一边想着，一边把白色的休闲西装踩在脚下，里面当然是什么都没穿的。他猜到了这次会很难搞，但没想到这么难搞，看来他的金主是真的很生气。  
空间里烈酒的香气浓郁得不像话，如大雨前的海涛一样起伏不定，烧得年轻人脸热心痒。“汁水饱足的白桃，”伊桑知道哥哥会怎样评价，“等不及地要被人吃干榨尽。”但他现在是头次接客的雏儿，不能这么快就发浪……  
奥斯瓦尔德终于舍得离开他的书桌了。他绕着赤裸的青年走了一圈，表情苛刻得像是要从鸡蛋里挑出骨头来：“我是你的第一个客人？”  
“是的先生，”伊桑讨好地贴近他，送上柔嫩的胸乳，“我的全部都是为您准备的……”  
话说得像个称职的婊子，但企鹅人知道不是那么回事。Omega的肌肤嫩白轮廓精致，与其说是个出身风尘的街头人，倒更像是贝尼尼刻刀下的帕耳塞福涅，只有真正的上流家族能养出这样娇贵的荡妇。“你说我是第一个，”他的两只手指毫不留情地夹住一粒尚且粉红的乳尖，“那是谁给你买了那件披肩？难道你想说是你自己吗？”  
伊桑被他拧得几乎站不住，只能半呻吟半哀叫地回答：“是爹地…是我爹地送给我的…请您轻一点……”  
一只背着主人出来打野食的金丝雀。奥斯瓦尔德挑了挑眉毛：“他满足不了你？还是说，”他轻轻踢踢青年的膝盖示意对方跪下，“他发现了你背着他偷人，就把你赶去站街？那可太糟了，你这样的尤物一定会被轮奸的…完事之后他们连件好衣服也不会给，只有连屁股都遮不住的短裙，勒进大腿肉里的吊带袜。你连路都走不稳，就算用假阴茎把屁股塞住，那么多的精液还是会顺着大腿直往下流…全哥谭都会看到你难堪可耻的样子，知道你是个廉价的荡妇，更多的人会争先恐后来强奸你……上衣？当然没有上衣，这双可爱的小东西会不受保护地露在外面，任何人都能把它欺负到流出乳汁……”  
伊桑看起来要被他说哭了，浅蓝色的眼睛里水汽朦胧。饱受疼爱的一边乳尖已经硬得像是小石子，又红又肿，另一边还是小小的，未经亵渎的纯洁样子。他抓住奥斯瓦尔德的手，抽抽搭搭地央求：“求您…别让我…我只想被您……”  
“那就做好你的工作。”奥斯瓦尔德的声音低哑，他解开了腰带——叫了应召之后还得自己脱衣服，传出去都是个奇闻——青年识趣地凑上去为他拉开拉链，用洁白的牙齿拉下内裤，已经充血怒涨的阴茎弹了出来，把面前的人打得一激灵。  
伊桑很明显地咽了咽口水，几乎是迫不及待地一口含住，尽可能往喉咙里吞。老天，他太需要这个了，自从被开苞之后就没有禁欲过这么久，再想到这根大家伙以前做过什么、很快又会做什么，他就控制不住地腰软，腿间的湿意也愈发明显。  
奥斯瓦尔德居高临下地看着小家伙为自己口交。就是用脚指头也猜得出他已经完全发情了，一直夹着腿扭来扭去。平心而论，伊桑的口活真的很一般，卖力是很卖力，但技巧总也掌握不好，去了好莱坞半年也没什么长进——当然，要是有了长进他才会大发雷霆——不过，看看那副骚样，透亮的蓝眼睛里一片迷蒙，脸色发红，情欲浓得化不开，更不用提连男人鸡巴都堵不住的呻吟声了。  
门被一下子撞开。  
正在试图给金主做深喉的青年受惊之下后缩，被奥斯瓦尔德顺势按住，反而把粗长的阴茎整根捅了进去，逼得前者眼泪都冒出来了，又不敢反抗，只能呜咽着揪紧地毯。  
“你来迟了。”企鹅人好好享受了一会儿喉头的反射性挤压，然后才开始一边抽送一边说话，声音竟然还是平稳的。  
“黑面具太难缠。”来者并不比伊桑大多少，棕卷发有些凌乱地搭在额头上，“我又不能让他看出来家里有人。”他三两步走到地毯上的男妓身边，调笑着从背后圈住对方的腰，“我说什么东西味道这么甜，原来是你这个骚货。”  
伊桑的身体有点僵硬。他不知道今天要伺候两个客人，可含着雇主的阴茎又无法发问，只好任由后来者握住了乳肉。  
“我叫马丁，creampie。”新来的Alpha用下流的词汇跟他打招呼。他显然很会玩，只是揉搓了几下，就让伊桑迷醉得双腿几乎缠在一起，“你会不会跳钢管舞？等我们招待过你，就在卧室里跳一支吧。要是担心肚子里的东西流出来，可以用小玩具塞好了再跳……”  
伊桑在心里想象着那样的场面，难以抑制地更加兴奋起来，刚要抬腰就被两根手指闯进了后穴，于是配合地打开双腿。那里的汁液比一般Omega更粘稠些，量也不会那么多。他以为马丁是要给他扩张，但后者只是搅动几下就抽了出来。  
“父亲，你瞧，”他搓动手指上粘滑的、亮晶晶的液体，“有人已经偷偷高潮过一次了。”  
小男妓羞红了耳朵。他以为不会被发现的。奥斯瓦尔德拔出了阴茎，低哑着声音命令：“去卧室。”  
刚刚滚到床上伊桑就被掐着腰整根操了进去，但操他不是今天两位客人中的任何一个，而是根不粗但很长的假阴茎。他不知所措地抓着床单，颤着声叫：“先生？”  
奥斯瓦尔德抓住了他双手手腕按在头顶：“听话。”  
马丁在握着那根假阴茎插他，没捣几下柱体就裹了一层汁水，密密麻麻的凸起磨得Omega不住发抖，扭着腰还想要更强烈的刺激。  
“别那么急。”马丁弹了一下他挺得笔直的阴茎，将柱体慢慢推到最深，只留了手拿的一小截在外面。伊桑本能地察觉不妙，踢蹬着床单想要躲开这个在床上比在谈判桌上还要有耐心的恶魔。  
他没能成功。与此同时马丁按下了玩具的开关，把震动挡直推到顶。  
“拿出来——！”伊桑控制不住地尖叫，整个人都弹了起来，要不是被奥斯瓦尔德抓着就得摔下床去，“把它拿出去拿出去马丁！”  
“还有这样跟客人说话的婊子吗？”马丁眯起眼睛，把玩具又转了几圈。伊桑挣不动了，假阴茎的顶端好死不死地顶到了生殖腔口，震得他胡乱摆头，眼泪汪汪地只想逃离这过于恐怖的快感。马丁却还嫌不够，他用一枚小巧的皮扣锁住了Omega鼓胀的阴茎根部：“这是为你好，creampie，不然你会射空自己的。”  
这个混账将来三个月都休想爬上他的床！伊桑在脑子里怒吼，但实际上他能做的仅仅是呜咽着夹紧大腿扭动不已。青年早就习惯了前面被锁住，可现在他迫切地需要一次释放，却连翻过身磨蹭床单都做不到。无助之下他转向更有权威的那个科波特，讨好地用脸颊去揉弄对方的阴茎，像是猫咪用肉垫洗脸一样：“先生先生…我好难受…求您…我只想要您……”  
“只想要他？你确定？”奥斯瓦尔德还没开口，马丁已经半是威胁地压了上来，那双灵巧到能让他潮吹的手第二次握住了胸肉，施以毫不留情的揉捏，手法娴熟，像是要挤出并不存在的乳汁来。伊桑被他揉得不住呻吟，无意识地挺腰，阴茎在对方小腹上磨蹭，流着无意义的前液。  
“六个月不见，”奥斯瓦尔德火上浇油，“你倒是成了个称职的荡妇。”  
“我没有…”伊桑呜咽着摇头，却被名义上的兄长按着膝盖打开双腿。酒红的床单上盛着奶白的Omega，下体水光潋滟，那个叫人口干舌燥的入口贪婪地吃着黑色的柱体，吞得只剩一小截。被按摩棒操还被人直盯着的感觉太过羞耻，他几乎要到了……  
“还敢说没有。”马丁伸手刮弄穴口，把流出来的汁液涂得男妓浑身都是，“被多少男人操过才能流这么多水？这么细的也能满足你了？”他一时气不过，握住按摩棒狠狠插他的弟弟，插得后者小腹抽搐乳尖笔挺，“先生”、“哥哥”乱叫着求饶。  
年少的科波特知道这个被父兄滋润惯了的小妓女是真的要高潮了，于是难得爽快地抽出按摩棒，自己低下头含住汁水直冒的后穴。  
不不不——伊桑瞪大眼睛，金发在床单上揉得一团乱。马丁的舌头能让他潮吹到脱水，可他现在发情得厉害，最需要的是Alpha的阴茎贯穿他、精液射满他，被操到怀孕也无所谓，他会一边高潮一边喷奶，上下都流水流个不停……  
被拍打脸颊的时候伊桑才从自己的下流幻想里清醒过来，同时发现身体又一次高潮了。可这次高潮还不如没有，他现在浑身酸软得恨不能化在Alpha怀里。好在这样的酷刑他不用再承受了，科波特家主发了话：“马丁，把他抱起来。”  
男妓就可以这样玩吗？！金头发的年轻人半跪着趴在马丁怀里，还有余力剐后者两眼。不过很快他就什么都顾不上了，奥斯瓦尔德用后入的姿势操了进来。年长贵族的阴茎上长着细小的倒刺，刮得小男妓刚刚被插入就爽到潮吹了。  
“啊…先生…先生…”伊桑搂着马丁的脖子浪叫，奥斯瓦尔德操得太猛，他根本来不及扭腰配合，只能敞着身子任对方把紧缩的肉穴干得失禁般淌水，“您太厉害了，太会操了…啊啊…您要把我操翻了…”  
“妈的骚货。”马丁被他淫浪的叫声激得眼睛发红，把弹性肉感的臀肉抓了满手，毫不怜惜地扯开玩弄，又往结合处挤压搓揉，而奥斯瓦尔德擒着他的腰——少女似的细腰简直是为了被男人掐住而生的——凶狠地将这个发浪的荡妇按在铁硬的阴茎上，对准腔口磨得Omega淫水泛滥，随着操弄发出“咕啾咕啾”的黏腻水声。  
从内到外都被完全掌控的感觉让伊桑眼神涣散地掉泪。奥斯瓦尔德还觉得不够，刻意把火热的喘息吐在Omega后颈腺体的位置：“真该把这声音录下来。”  
“设置成他的手机铃声。”马丁有意报复他刚才的挑衅，“在走红毯的时候打过去，整个好莱坞都会知道他们的新星是个离不开鸡巴精液的荡妇——”  
“你们两个混蛋……”伊桑趴在哥哥肩头呜咽，已经爽得顾不上原本的男妓人设了。但显然马丁还记得，而且记得很清楚。作为顶撞客人的惩罚，他直接把两根手指顶进了已经被塞得满满当当的窄小嫩穴里。  
“不要…”蓝眼睛的青年顿时惊慌起来，哀求地抓住马丁的手腕，“不要一起……”  
马丁直接用舌头堵住了他的嘴。这小子第一次跟他们同床的时候也是这幅玩不开的处女样，央求着说一个个来，最后还不是被一直操到生殖道高潮，两根阴茎的精液都喂不饱他的子宫。  
相比年轻人的直接，年长者则更加温和。虽然下身的操干依旧粗鲁狂躁，但他腾出一只手爱抚着Omega齿印捏痕交加的脊背，另一只手安抚地揉弄穴口：“听话，好不好？我知道你一定可以的，小嘴儿这么会吃鸡巴，又这么喜欢吃，怎么能不多尝几根呢？我们可不会放你走了，以后就用你最喜欢的鸡巴把你钉在床上，射得你一肚子都是我们的东西…你又是个这么称职这么棒的婊子，一定会好好珍惜的，会深深地含进去，挖都挖不出来，只能托着肚皮流着奶给我们生孩子……”  
伊桑颤抖着想摇头，但是马丁按住了他的后脑，逼他把双唇分得更开。奥斯瓦尔德把手指上沾染的淫汁抹在他挺立的乳尖上，顺便拧了几下：“瞧，你下面的小嘴儿可喜欢这个了，那我们就这么办。”  
两个Alpha在床上的默契不比在对外商战中弱。奥斯瓦尔德用龟头碾了碾已经打开一条缝的腔口，马丁就挤进了第三根手指。伊桑已经放弃挣扎了，喉咙里发出糯糯的呻吟。马丁简直爱死这种又软又骚又委屈的小声音了，急切地扩张了个大概就握着阴茎往里挤。  
“呜…嗯…”伊桑咬着嘴唇忍受了一会儿就控制不住地仰头喘息，靠着自己揉弄乳肉来分散注意力。这真的很吃力，他受不了地抓挠马丁的脊背，眼泪失控地往下掉，根本想象不出可怜的小洞会被撑成多不合理的形状。  
马丁把阴茎彻底埋进去的时候伊桑迎来了第二次潮吹，被彻底打开的身体带来了难以言喻的酥麻感，他夹住面前人的腰，眼神迷蒙地摇晃屁股。“我就知道你会喜欢的。”马丁咬着他耳尖，两个Alpha都在小幅度地抽插，等到Omega适应之后就加大了速度和力道。  
发情期的伊桑敏感得无以复加，简单的顶撞就能让他浑身酥软地瘫倒在马丁怀里哀叫呻吟不止。后穴淫肉被榨得本能地抽搐收缩，又被动作不一致的两根阴茎毫不留情地操开。腺体和腔口被轮番撞击，汁液流得没完没了，身体简直不是自己的了。他根本无力也不想抵抗，发着抖淫叫到发不出声，用后面高潮的次数数也数不清。快感冲垮了一切，伊桑甚至没发现腔口已经完全敞开了，只知道尽力夹紧屁股，摇着腰渴求Alpha的精液。  
“射给我，射给我…”他胡乱哭叫着，挺起腰使劲往下坐，又扒着马丁的肩膀语无伦次地不知是向谁求饶，“求您了先生…射给我…我会让您满意的…”  
Alpha们不得不暂停操干的动作才能忍住标记这个浪货的冲动，这个早被他们操熟的荡妇总是有办法叫理智的弦在崩断的边缘摇摇欲坠。奥斯瓦尔德把伊桑的后颈腺体吸吮得红肿，但绝不咬破，只是挤压出更多清甜的葡萄香气和黏腻呻吟。不等小家伙消停下来他是不会动的，即使马丁已经忍得额头冒汗，他们也要一起操进那处只有最亲密的爱人才能进入的地方。  
伊桑终于扭不动了，之前的Omega高潮差不多耗空了他的体力，只能软绵绵地靠在奥斯瓦尔德怀里喘息，奶肉被搓揉得发红，细细颤抖着。年长者握住他的腰，在他反应过来之前两根阴茎就狠狠挺进了腔口内，连着最后一次高潮液也被堵了回去。  
可怜的Omega张大了嘴却发不出声，子宫里吃了愈来愈多的浓稠精液。他捂住小腹，好像这样就可以感觉不到被内射的快感，仿佛灵魂都被填满了。马丁尤其喜欢他这幅掩耳盗铃的样子，拉开他的手把自己的盖了上去，用拇指细细抚摸逐渐隆起的弧度。  
直到射干净他们才退出来，任由浊液混着淫水从被过度使用的后穴中流出沾染床单。“虽然不太敬业，但总体而言，确实让客人满意。”马丁变戏法一样地从床头抽出一卷绿钞，“值得一点奖励。”他笑得真像个心满意足的嫖客，慷慨地把那卷钞票塞进嫣红放荡的小洞里，很快被浸湿。  
我要让这个混账把这卷钱嚼烂了吃下去。  
这是精疲力尽的Omega陷入昏睡之前的最后一个念头。

 

后续

“……都已经收到补偿了就不要用‘你这个不守O道的Omega’的眼神看我了行吗？”  
“……”  
“可是你这次做得真的太过火了。”  
“那只是部电影！这叫为艺术献身！”  
“我有充足的理由相信‘献身’和‘全裸出镜’不是一回事。”  
“我赞成父亲，伊桑。他们只是想牺牲新人的名誉和肉体来博人眼球。”  
“第一，它让我成名了，虽然比不上格雷森但是我现在也是个准明星了；第二，我第一次全裸的时候怎么不见你们这么正人君子？”  
“因为你当时跪在地毯上一边发着情用手指操自己一边眼泪汪汪地求我别追究你母亲。”  
“因为你当时在很，嗯，努力，或者说尽力，地给我口。”  
“我的口活就这么糟吗——手拿开！别想转移话题！”  
“它现在也不怎么样，亲爱的。”  
“但是精液从你脸上往下滴的样子该死的完美，所以我可以忍受的，不用在意。”  
“我可真是委屈你们了对不起啊！——马丁你手也拿开！听着，我现在是个演员了，这就意味着要敬业！剧本设定克里奥帕特拉就是那样裸身勾引凯撒的你们再抗议也没用！”  
“这并不是抗议，伊桑，我只是希望你以后的选角能够谨慎一点。”  
“……”  
“……Daddy你在想什么？”  
“在想怎么当导演。”


End file.
